


Just Another Day at the Office

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-14
Updated: 2007-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was squash.</p></blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the Office

Buffy felt herself beginning to tire. This thing's hide? skin? vomit-green-smelly-outsides? were thick and seemingly impervious to all the kicks and blows she had launched at it.

"Want to give me a clue on how to kill you?" she said as she dodged a punch.

Seeing an opening, she drove her stake through the eye. For an instant, the sky was colored yellow-green as the monster literally exploded.

"I hate when that happens. Give me a dusty vampire any day." She ineffectually tried to wipe off her clothes. "One of these days I'm going to remember to carry stain remover."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was squash.


End file.
